Arashi
by Jess Taisho
Summary: O mundo é dividido em dois reinos, reino humano e reino youkai. Uma rivalidade mortal entre os dois. O que acontecerá quando o príncipe youkai resolve ajudar a sequestrar uma humana, mas não uma humana qualquer e sim a miko mais protegida dos Higurashi? E quando ela provar para ele que não é uma simples miko? Segredos estão sendo guardados a muito tempo, é hora de revelá-los.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey galeraaa!**

**Bem, sou nova no pedaço, primeira fic com esse casal que eu amo demais! Espero de verdade de gostem!  
Queria avisar que eu nunca tenho tempo de revisar o que escrevo, entao provavelmente vocês encontrarão erros de português, de concordancia, palavras repetidas, algumas coisas sem sentido... estou desanimando vocês? kkkkk Foi mal! **

**Esse capitulo foi realmente uma super introdução do que está por vir, me senti na obrigação de fazer um prólogo da história com muitos detalhes, porque futuramente esses detalhes serão muito importantes!  
**

**Bem, vamos a fic então! Espero que gostem! \o/**

Houve um tempo em que humanos e youkais viviam em perfeita harmonia. As relações entre as duas raças eram pacificas, hanyous eram comuns e aceitos como qualquer outro ser na terra.

Nesse cenário, havia a chamada família real. Ela responsável pela ordem e pela paz do país, uma espécies de chefes, reis e rainhas, que respeitávam o povo e mantinham as relações humanos-youkais estável.

Para que isso fosse feito de um jeito igual e nenhuma raça se sentisse inferiorizada, o rei e rainha eram sempre um youkai e uma humana ou vice versa, assim as duas raças sempre sentiriam que estavam em igualdade. Casamentos eram arranjados para que isso acontecesse, mas uma espécie de boa sorte sempre abençoava esses casamentos, pois mesmo sempre começando como um simples acordo, o mais novo casal sempre acabava se amando incondicionalmente. Isso era considerado entre todos uma espécie de benção do destino.

Naquele momento, a família real acabava de realizar mais uma dessas uniões. O novo casal real era composto por Chiharu Taijiya e Daisuke Taisho, ambos humana e youkai respectivamente. Chiharu descendia da mais alta família de caçadores de todos os tempos e Daisuke era da família inuyoukai mais respeitada entre todos da raça.

Entre ambos havia a diferença de quase dez anos de idade, mas como todos os outros casais, a magia aconteceu e isso não pareceu incomodá-los e um amor nasceu entre eles. Daisuke porém ja tinha um filho, um filho que ele havia gerado junto com uma inuyoukai na sua adolescência, a qual morreu dando a luz a um lindo menino o qual Daisuke deu o nome de Inu no Taisho.

Inu no Taisho era muito amavel, generoso e forte, prometia ser um grande homem quando ficasse mais velho e Chiharu simplesmente o aceitou como se fosse seu próprio filho e lhe todo amor que um mãe podia oferecer.

Para completar havia a guarda real. Os Onigumo e os Higurashi. Os Onigumo eram basicamente youkais capazes de se transformarem em qualquer ser, humano ou youkai, que quisessem e conhecidos pela excelente manipulação de miasma. E os Higurashi eram compostos por guerreiros habilidosos, mas principalmente pelas micos, mulheres com um poder espiritual indescitivel e assustador, capazes de derrotarem varios youkais com uma única flecha.

O reinado de Chiharu e Daisuke estava sendo como todos os outros, pacifico e harmonioso, até que um determinado clã youkai, aquele que havia jurado lealdade pelo reino, começou a ser corrompido pela sede de poder e pela crença de que youkais eram superiores aos humanos e que então deveriam dominá-los e não se manterem em igualdade como faziam.

Esse clã era nada menos que o clã Onigumo.

Com esse pensamento em mente os Onigumos resolveram que o único modo dos youkais tomarem o poder seria desestruturando a paz e colocando youkais contra humanos. Para que isso acontecesse seria necessario atingir o pilar de toda aquela harmonia: Chiharu e Daisuke.

Alheios a tudo isso estavam Inu no Taisho e Midoriko. Midoriko era a guarda pessoal de Inu no Taisho e a miko mais reconhecida entre os Higurashi.

Inu no Taisho estava andando rapidamente em direção ao jardim, ele havia sentido o cheiro de Midoriko que havia acabado de voltar de mais um dos inumeros treinamentos a que era submetida.

Sentiu os raios solares atingirem sua face quando saiu no enorme gramado e circundou o palacio ate a área de treino que sabia que ela estaria. Assim que virou e a viu sentiu um solavando no coração. Ela estava com uma roupa tipica de mico, vermelha e branca e os cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo, em uma das mãos segurava o arco todo prateado e na outra uma aljava de flechas.

Ela conversava com alguem que Inu no Taishou não deu a minima importãncia para quem era, ele simplesmente se aproximou e a virou para ele a prendendo em um abraço.  
Midoriko havia sentido a aproximação dele, mas aquela atitude havia com certeza pegado desprevinida. No susto ela soltou o arco e as flechas e demorou alguns segundos para que retribuisse o abraço dele.

Ela deixou que uma pequena risada escapasse de seus lábios e zombou no seu timbre leve e ao mesmo tempo firme.

- Tudo isso são saudades de mim? Fiquei fora apenas por três semanas.

- Foram três semanas muito longas - Inu no Taisho sussurrou no ouvido e segurou um sorriso quando sentiu que ela havia arrepiado.

Midoriko tentou disfarçar e se afastou de Inu no Taisho para mirar naqueles olhos ambares incomuns. Inu no Taishou se perdeu naquele azul profundo que eram os olhos dela, mas se preocupou quando viu uma leve sombra neles, uma preocupação, decepção, não soube identificar exatamente, mas sabia que estava ali. Midoriko era otima em esconder seus sentimentos, mas não dele e o mesmo acontecia com ele, Midokiro era a única capaz de desvendá-lo totalmente.

Antes que ele pudesse indagar qualquer coisa, um resmungo foi escutado e Midoriko se separou dele. Ela se virou para a pessoa que estava conversando antes e sorriu amavelmente.

- Descule Naraku, parece que não foi só você que sentiu minha falta. Estou me sentindo mais querida do que devo realmente ser - ela brincou, mas Inu no Taicho não gostou de saber que Naraku estava dizendo que sentia falta de Midoriko.

Naraku não respondeu a brincadeira, apenas se virou para Inu no Taisho e fez uma reverência mostrando respeito, então voltou a virar para a miko.

- Nos falamos melhor depois Midoriko - ele tomou a mão dela e beijou as costas para logo depois virar-se e sair a passos largos pelo gramado.

Inu no Taisho bufou.

- Não gosto dele.

- Isso não é novidade para mim, sabe quantas vezes você ja me disse isso? - ela se abaixou para pegar o arco e as flechas que ainda estavam esquecidas no chão.

- É porque realmente não gosto dele - Inu no Taisho se pos a andar calmamente ao lado dela - Ele não me passa segurança, aliás, ultimamente nenhum Onigumo anda me trazendo segurança... estou desconfiado de que andam tramando algo...

Midoriko permaneceu um tempo em silêncio.

- Entendo como se sente, entendo perfeitamente. Por isso é bom que eu mantenha boas relações com Naraku apesar de desconfiar dele e de todos os outros. Em algum momento ele pode deixar escapar algo e se eu tiver que chegar ao extremo de ter de perguntar algo, saberei se ele estará mentindo ou não.

Inu no Taisho não pode deixar de esboçar um sorriso.

- É, você sempre sabe. Ainda vou entender como funciona esse seu detector de mentiras que você tem embutido em você.

Ambos riram e continuaram andando até parar no alto de uma colina de onde se podia observar todo o reino. Os dois sentaram embaixo de uma árvore enorme e ficaram admirando a movimentação das pessoas la embaixo.

- Então Midoriko - Inu no Taisho resolveu começar quando viu que ela não pretendia falar nada - Vai me contar o que está te incomodando?

Midoriko arregalou levemente os olhos e logo depois deu mais um de seus sorrisos.

- Sabia que você perceberia, mas mesmo assim tinha esperanças de que não perguntasse nada - ela sussurou e ele pode notar que algo estava realmente muito errado.

- Sabe que pode me contar tudo - ele pegou a mão dela e segurou entre as suas - Sempre poderá me contar tudo. Eu quero estar com você Midoriko! Sempre! Eu te...

- Não! - Midoriko colocou um dedo na boca dele impedindo-o de terminar o que ela saberia que ele iria dizer - Não, por favor, não diga...

Inu no Taisho começou a ficar exasperado. O que ela estava lhe escondendo afinal? Que fardo ela estava carregando e não queria contar a ele?

- MIdoriko... - começou num to angustiado, mas ela o interrompeu.

- O conselho do meu clã se reuniu novamente a dois dias - ela soltou levemente a mão das dele e se virou para frente como se não pudesse encará-lo - Eles chegarama conclusão que sou a miko mais forte de todas as gerações até agora. Disseram que muito poder ainda dorme em mim e que preciso treinar e aperfeiçoá-lo, para que assim eu possa proteger a família real de qualquer mal que possa acontecer.

Inu no Taisho franziu a sobrancelha. Os pensamentos confusos sem saber onde ela queria chegar. Ela não o encarava e isso o assustava.

- Eu ja sabia disso a muito tempo, você é com certeza a melhor miko de todos os Higurashi. Mas não vejo o problema nisso.

Ela suspirou.

- Ja que sou a melhor miko, com um poder nunca visto antes o conselho tomou uma decisão por mim, para que eu pudesse passar esse poder adiante...

Ela vez uma pausa, parecia escolher as palavras.

- Passar adiante? O que eles decidiram Midoriko? - Inu no taisho perguntou hesitante.

Midoriko se levantou e andou alguns passos a frente dele, mas permaneceu de costas. Ela mantinha os braços soltos ao lado do corpo, mas Inu no Taisho notou que as mãos dela estavam fortemente fechadas.

- Foi decidido que eu devo dar a luz a uma crianças enquando meu poder ainda está no ápice.

Inu no Taisho arregalou os olhos e se levantou num impulso.

- Um filho? - ele exclamou indignado - Eles querem que você tenha um filho?

Midoriko permaneceu calada por uns instantes.

- Eles torcem para que seja uma menina, para que assim o poder dela seja pelo menos metade do meu...

- Não! - Inu no Taisho foi ate ela e a virou de frente para ele segurando firmemente em seus ombros - Não, eles não podem decidir algo assim por você! Um filho! Eles vão... casar você?

Midoriko balançou a cabeça.

- Casar ou não foi a única decisão que me deixaram tomar, eu me recusei. Mas eles estão procurando alguem qualificado entre nossos guerreiros para... ser o pai do meu filho.

- Não, Midoriko... Não! - Inu no Taisho a sacudiu levemente. Ele não podia acreditar naquilo, simplesmente não podia. A mente dele parecia que havia dado pane, ele não consegui pensar, reciocinar...

Ela segurou os pulsos dele e fez com ele a soltasse, assim ela se afastou um pouco novamente.

- Acha que eu quero isso Inu no Taisho? Vou ter que me deitar com alguem que nem sequer conheço e alem disso... - ela olhou para ele bem dentro dos olhos ambares, oceano e ambares se mesclando naquele momento - ... e alem disso a criança que carregarei no ventre não será filho do único homem que meu coração escolheu...

Aquele olhar. Aqueles olhos apaixonados. Inu no Taisho sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida e um aperto surgir assim como uma tristeza enorme se apossando dele.

- Midoriko...

- Não é engraçado? - Midoriko o interrompeu mais uma vez voltando seu olhar para o horizonte, seus olhos pareciam perdidos e um vento balançou seus cabelos - Apesar de tudo isso, eu não consigo odiar. Não consigo odiar a situação, o que me obrigam a fazer, ser a melhor miko... não consigo odiar isso tudo. Porque foi tudo isso que me trouxe até aqui, que me fez conhecê-lo Inu no Taisho... apesar das coisas não serem como eu desejaria que fossem...

Inu no Taisho viu uma única lágrima escorrer dos olhos dela. Sabia que ela fazia um esforço enorme para não chorar na frente dele. Ele se adiantou e a abraçou por trás.

- Não importa Midoriko. Não importa o que eles lhe obriguem a fazer, eu vou estar aqui. Um dia... daremos um jeito... ficaremos juntos...

Midoriko colocou uma mão em cima da dele e sentiu algo molhado caindo em seu ombro, mas ela não precisava sentir as lágrimas dele, ela sabia que a alma dele estava chorando assim como a dela.

Ambos não notaram que a metros de onde eles estavam, Naraku observava toda a cena enciumado e irritado por tudo que havia acabado de ouvir.

Alguns anos se passaram e como havia sido planejado Midoriko havia dado a luz a uma menina que ela chamou de Kin.  
Quando Kin completou oito anos foi que a reviravolta aconteceu. Inu no Taisho, agora ja um poderoso general das tropas de seu pai, junto com Midoriko, que tambem ja havia controlado grande parte de seus poderes, voltavam de uma missão de controlar alguns rebeldes em um vilarejo vizinho quando encontraram alguns Onigumos e entre eles ninguem menos que Naraku.

Antes que notassem a presença deles ambos tiveram a chance de ouvir uma coisa que os preocupou muito.

- ... decidiram que será hoje que eles serão assassinados, isso se já não aconteceu...

Inu no Taisho estacou no lugar e olhou para Midoriko que mantinha os olhos arregalados. Ela fez sinal para que ele se escondesse e assim ele o fez enquanto ela prossegui como se não tivesse ouvido nada e estivesse sozinha.

Naraku e os outros se viraram imediatamente assim que ela fez um barulho proposital.

- Quem está ai? - Midoriko surgiu como se estivesse preparada para batalha - Midoriko?

- Naraku? - Midoriko baixou o arco como se estivesse aliviada e feliz em vê-lo - Você me assustou, faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos que não reconheci sua energia, peço desculpas.

Naraku olhou-a de cima abaixo e se aproximou um tanto feliz.

- Faz realmente muito tempo que não nos vemos... e quando nos vemos você está com o Lord Taisho...

Havia veneno nas últimas palavras dele, muito bem disfarçado, mas estava ali. Ela é claro fingiu não notar.

- Sou a guarda particular dele, então é meio lógico que eu esteja boa parte do tempo com ele. Mas o que você faz por esses lados Naraku?

Ela notou que ele lançou um rapido olhar para os outros Onigumos que estavam com ele.

- Estava discutindo alguns assuntos de família...

MIdoriko fez como se tivesse acreditado, mas ele havia acabado de deixar escapar mais uma pista.

- Ah, claro. Entendo - ela sorriu para ele. Resolveu jogar com as hipóteses que sua cabela formulava. Se alguem seria assassinado pelos Onigumos e se essas pessoas fossem quem ela pensava que seriam, ela teria que agir muito rapido - Bem, desculpe atrapalhar. Estou voltando para o castelo, vou rever Inu no Taisho e Lord Daisuke e Lady Chiharu.

Naraku engoliu em seco.

- Você vai... estar no castelo hoje? Com os reis?

- Sim - Midoriko sorriu - Lady Chiharu está insistindo a muito tempo para que eu a acompanhe em um chá.

- Hoje? Você vai fazer isso hoje?

Midoriko se fez de confusa.

- Claro, qual o problema nisso?

- Problema nenhum... - Naraku resmungou depois de um tempo.

- Bem, espero que nos escontremos em breve Naraku - ela fez menção de passar poe ele, mas ele segurou seu braço - O que foi?

- Não vá... ao castelo hoje... - ele sussurou para que somente ela ouvisse - hoje não... você vai correr perigo tambem se estiver lá... não quero isso...

Midoriko o encarou espantada e com apenas um aceno se retirou. Metros a frente Inu no Taisho se juntou a ela.

- O que descobriu?

- Estamos com um problema. Os Onigumos vão tentar algo contra o rei e a rainha no castelo. Temos que correr.

Ambos correram como nunca, mas quando chegaram ao castelo encontraram varios Onigumos impedindo a passagem. Inu no Taisho sentiu um cheiro de sangue muito forte chegar até ele.

- Chegamos tarde... - ele murmurou e sentiu uma raiva se apossar de si.

Midoriko preparou seu arco e flecha e ali mesmo os dois começaram uma batalha. Os Onigumos em determinado momento começaram a correr fazendo com que Midoriko e Inu no Taisho os perseguissem. Ambos pensaram que eles tentavam fugir, mas na verdade eles estavam conduzindo a batalha para outro local.

- Não queremos que testemunhem que estavamos brigando - um Onigumo disse a eles quando chegaram a um campo aberto bem longe do castelo - Se desconfiarem de nós então não conseguiremos assumir o poder e controlar o mundo youkai.

- Porque? - foi tudo que Inu no Taisho perguntou.

- Somos muito superiores para vivermos em igualdade com os humanos - outro deles respondeu - devemos reinar sobre eles.

- Midoriko... - uma voz murmurou chamando a atenção dela e de Inu no Taisho. Ambos olharam e viram Naraku olhando para eles com os outros que haviam encontrado mais cedo.

Midoriko apenas lhe lançou um olhar magoado e se virou novamente para os inimigos com o arco preparado.

- Não posso deixar que se saiam bem nessa.

Depois disso ela e Inu no Taisho recomeçaram a batalha. Uma batalha que durou muitos dias. Eles haviam vencido muitos dos Onigumos, mas mesmo assim alguns ainda resistiam.

Midoriko olhou para Inu no Taisho e viu-o ofegante segurando um corte no abdomem que sangrava consideravelmente. Sabia que ele era forte, mas estava chegando ao seu limite. Do jeito que as coisas iam ele teria que se transformar para sua verdadeira forma, mas se ele fizesse isso no estado em que estava acabaria sendo um alvo facil.

Ele iria morrer se aquilo continuasse.

Foi assim que ela tomou uma decisão.

Largou o arco e flecha e se prontrou a frente de Inu no Taisho para que ele não fosse atingido pelo feitiço que pretendia usar.

- Midoriko...

- Aconteça o que acontecer, não sai de tras de mim - ela mandou e uniu as duas mãos em frente ao peito.

Midoriko começou a murmurar coisas que Inu no Taisho não entendia, ate que os Onigumos diante dele começaram a gritar e cairam no chão se contorcendo. Ele observou abismado as almas deles deixarm seus corpos e se dirigiram até... Midoriko!  
Ja era tarde demais quando ele percebeu o que ela pretendia. Quando deu por si ela ja estava absorvendo as almas deles no próprio corpo dela. Assim que ela absorveu a última ela caiu no chão arfando e apertando o peito.

- Midoriko!

Inu no Taisho correu até ela e pegou-a nos braços. Ela apertava fortemente o peito e arfava como se algo estivesse consumindo-a por dentro.

- Está queimando... por dentro... - ela murmurou arfante para ele - Isso não deveria... acontecer...

- Você é idiota? - Inu no Taisho se desesperou - O que você foi fazer?

Midoriko colocou uma mão no rosto dele e sorriu em meio a dor.

- Eu não me arrependo...

Inu no Taisho sentiu que começou a chorar, mas não fez questão de esconder as lagrimas dessa vez.

Midoriko arfou e Inu no Taishou viu com horror que o corpo dela estava aos poucos de petrificando, assim como os dos Onigumos que ela havia absorvido as almas.

- Midoriko... o que eu faço? - ele perguntou desesperado.

Ela sorriu para ele.

- Não há mais o que fazer... nosso mundo sofrerá mudanças drásticas, eu sinto... assim como sinto que algo muito poderoso saíra de mim... cuide para que não caia nas mãos erradas... leve o que for que seja para Kin... conte tudo somente para ela... ela vai acreditar em você... ela... te adora...  
Midoriko gemeu, o corpo mais da metarde petrificado ja.

- Não, por favor, não... - Inu no Taisho implorou.

- Seria... doloroso eu te dizer agora no fim... tudo que eu sinto... mas você sabe como meu coração se sente sobre você... sem que eu precise falar... não é?

Ele acenou que sim.

- Seja forte Inu no Taisho... e acima de tudo... seja... feliz...

Mal terminou de dizer aquelas palavras e seu corpo terminou de se petrificar, marcando para a eternidade aquele rosto que ele amava mais que tudo.

Inu no Taisho gritou inconsolável. Lágrimas desciam por seu rosto sem trégua.

Então ele sentiu, uma enorme energia surgindo ao mesmo tempo em que uma pequena bolinha cor de rosa saia do peito de Midoriko.

Ele pegou aquela bolinha nas mãos e sentiu o imenso poder que ela carregava. Vozes começaram a ecoar na cabeça dele.

"Você a quer de volta não é? Que ser forte? Quer ficar com ela? Faça um desejo... deseje..."

Inu no Taisho arregalou os olhos no mesmo momento em que soltava a bolinha abismado. Aquilo com certeza seria um imenso problema se caisse nas mãos erradas como Midoriko havia dito. Ele a queria de volta claro, mas não cairia naquele truque, faria o que ela havia pedido, levaria a jóia para Kin.

Depois daquilo tudo mudou.

Chiharu e Daisuke haviam sido assassinados de formas diferentes. Chiharu como humana mostrava indicios de ter sido morta por um youkai e Daisuke parecia ter ingerido uma erva cultivada por humanos para extreminar youkais. Assim, humanos e youkais começar a se acusar, um dizendo que o outro havia sido o assassino do casal real.  
Sendo assim, foi feita uma divisão em quatro reinos. Os reinos do norte e do leste ficariam com os humanos e os reinos oeste e sul com os youkais.

Os youkais eram fortes, mas os humanos possuiam as mikos, quer se tornaram protetoras dos humanos. A família Higurashi se tornou a principal no treinamento de mikos. Os humanos seriam reinados pelos Taijiyas e os youkais pelos Taisho.

Entre as duas raças surgiu uma inimizade mortal jamais imaginada. A jóia foi entregue a Kin e apenas ela e Inu no Taisho sabiam da existência dela.

Porem, na fatídica noite onde Midoriko fez o que foi chamado de jóia de quatro almas, Inu no Taisho em seu desespero e angustia não percebeu que um Onigumo havia sobrevivido.

Naraku escondido entre as árvores presenciou tudo e com lágrimas de ódio nos olhos jurou que um dia aquela jóia seria dele.

**Heeeey! E ai, o que acharam? Muito ruim, bom, mais ou menos, devo me suicidar? Por favor, deixem reviews e me façam muuuuuuuito feliz! \o/**

**Kissus com carinho da Jess! .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eiiiiii, e ai galera? Bem, aqui estou eu! De novo! Até que não demorei vai! kkkkk Queria agradecer a Guest, Joh chan e Babi (coloquei só Babi porque seu nome é grandinho neh? kkk) pelos review! *-* Valeu mesmo, eles me animaram, achei que ninguem tinha gostado e nem ia escrever mais! kkkkkk Mas graças aos seus review eu senti vontade de continuar! Valeu mesmo!**

**Bem, esse cap deixa muita coisa em aberto eu acho, muitas duvidas e talz, mas não podia falar tudo de uma vez neh, se não não ia ter história! kkkkk E próximo cap a Kagome linda e a Sango aparecem!**

**Bom cap, espero de verdade que gostem! .  
**

**PS: desculpem os erros, não tive tempo de corrigir! -' kkkkk**

- Pelo amor de Deus, você só pode estar ficando louca Kikyou!

- Mas Inuyasha, você não me ama?

Inuyasha olhou para a moça a sua frente vestida com as tradicionais roupas branca e vermelha de miko cujo os olhos estavam suplicantes. O hanyou passou os dedos pelos longos cabelos prateados em sinal de exasperação.

- A questão não é essa Kikyou, você sabe que eu te amo, mas o que você me pede é totalmente absurdo!

Kikyou bateu o pé como se fosse uma criança.

- Não é não! É totalmente lógico!

- Lógico? - Inuyasha sentiu vontade de rir da cara dela, mas sabia que ela lhe bateria, ou pior, usaria suas flexas nele se fizesse isso - Desde quando sequestrar a sua irmã é um plano lógico?

- Mas você não quer ficar comigo para sempre Inuzinho? - Kikyou fez um leve biquinho e uma voz enjoada.

Inuyasha contraiu o maxilar e fez um esforço enorme para não demonstrar seu desagrado pelo jeito que ela o havia chamado. "O que ela pensa que eu sou? Um animal de estimação dela para me chamar desse jeito ridiculo?" Segurou-a fortemente pelos ombros e encarou-a seriamente nos olhos castanhos.

- Nós vamos arranjar um outro jeito de fircarmos juntos, sequestro não é a solução!

Kikyou se debateu e se livrou das mãos dele.

- Não tem outro jeito Inuyasha! Meus pais jamais deixarão que fiquemos juntos! Terá que ser isso ou nunca mais nos veremos!

- Você está me dando um ultimato?

- Estou! - Kikyou quase gritou.

Inuyasha sentiu toda a frustração e raiva o atingindo de uma vez por ter sido tão estupido. Infelizmente ele ja havia cometido a idiotisse de dormir com Kikyou e sentia o cheiro dela levemente alterado. Ainda não era certo, mas se Kikyou estivesse realmente gravida de um filho dele a criança sofreria se nascesse entre os humanos e isso ele não podia deixar acontecer.

Mas Kikyou pedia algo totalmente insano.

Quando ela chegou dizendo que tinha tido uma idéia que finalmente faria com que ambos pudessem ficar juntos ele acreditou, por alguns segundos, que tudo daria certo. Mas estava enganado. Tudo só tendia a piorar.

No momento em que Kikyou começou a contar a idéia, que consistia em sequestrar a irmã dela e pedir Kikyou em troca da outra miko, Inuyasha soube que estava muito, muito enrascado.

Maldito momento em que bebeu demais e dormiu com Kikyou! Maldito!

Kikyou olhou o hanyou andando de um lado para o outro freneticamente e notou que ele estava divagando. Não sabia o rumo que os pensamentos dele estavam tomando (por sorte dele), mas definitivamente não gostava das caretas que inconsientemente ele estava fazendo.

- Inuyasha! É o único jeito! Decida agora ou eu vou embora para sempre!

Infantil! O pensamento lhe rasgou a mente e ele quase rosnou em contradiçao.

- Porque sequestrar justo a sua irmã? Podemos sequestrar qualquer outra miko do seu próprio vilarejo então!

- Não, não podemos! Tem que ser ela! - Kikyou insistiu - Eu tinha apenas cinco anos quando ela foi embora, ela sumia por dias e meus pais nada falavam, mas um dia vieram e levaram embora. Sabe para onde? Para o castelo da família real! Enquanto eu fiquei no vilarejo com nossos pais! Ela nunca mais voltou, devia estar muito ocupada desfrutando da vida no palacio para se lembrar da sua antiga vida!

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos. Kikyou exalava puro ódio. O jeito que ela falava da irmã... Kikyou definitivamente sentia um profundo rancor da irmã.

Kikyou notou a expressão artudida de Inuyasha e tentou se recompor.

- Bem, como disse, ela foi levada para o castelo real e cresceu la, mas, por alguma razão desconhecida, todos os Higurashi tem um profundo respeito por ela - o cheiro de ódio se intensificou e Inuyasha se remexeu incomodado, nunca tinha visto Kikyou daquele jeito - Se você a sequestrar os Higurashi darão qualquer coisa em troca para tê-la de volta. Qualquer coisa ou qualquer pessoa! É só me pedir em troca dela e estará tudo resolvido!

Do jeito que ela falava deixava claro que acreditava mesmo que tudo que ela dizia fazia sentido e era extremamente simples.

- Kikyou... - ele gemeu.

- Vai ser facil Inuzinho! Ela é uma inútil! Viveu a vida toda cercada de mimos e cuidados por conviver com os Taijiyas!

- E você acha que vai ser facil atraí-la? - Não! Ele não podia estar cogitando aceitar aquela loucura! Seu cerebro gritava para ele, mas as palavras saiam sem que ele pudesse controlar.

- É claro que vai! Ela é uma idiota, acredita em tudo que lhe é dito! Facilmente enganável!

Inuyasha rolou os olhos e observou a sua volta. Estavam numa pequena clareira cercada por árvores que deixavam a passagem até ali muito dificil. Era um local que ficava na divisão entre os reinos Leste (que pertencia aos humanos) e Sul (que era dos youkais).

Ele havia achado aquele local para que eles pudessem se encontrar com segurança, nunca haviam se visto fora dali, o risco era enorme. Imaginou-a vivendo com ele no reino do Sul... gemeu... seu pai iria matá-lo.

Olhou para Kikyou e suspirou. Seu pai definitivamente iria matá-lo.

...

- Por favor Inuyasha, por favor me diga que você não foi estúpido o suficiente para aceitar essa idéia sem pé nem cabeça! - Miroku se levantou da cadeira tão rapidamente que a derrubou com tudo no chão.

Inuyasha observou o primo com desespero. Era dificil irritar Miroku, mas quando isso acontecia com certeza não era uma cena bonita de ser vista.

- Miroku eu...

- Ai meu Deus, você aceitou! Você é um idiota Inuyasha! Um perfeito e completo idiota! - Miroku esbravejou e bateu com os punhos na mesa.

Inuyasha tambem se levantou exasperado.

- Eu não tive escolha!

- Ah, claro! Sequestrar alguem com certeza era a solução mais obvia e facil, porque não pensamos nela antes, não é? - Miroku ironizou. Logo depois respirou fundo e contornou a mesa indo sentar-se em uma das poltronas que estavam no comodo - Você está com um grande problema Inuyasha... - resmungou apertando as temporas.

- E você acha que eu não sei? - Inuyasha sussurou desolado se jogando na poltrona em frente a que o primo estava - Sequestrar a irmã de Kikyou não vai ser facil...

- Não é só a isso que me refiro caro primo - Miroku abriu os olhos e encarou severamente Inuyasha - ja pensou que a pessoa que você vai sequestrar não é nada menos que uma Higurashi? Parou para pensar nas consequencias que isso vai trazer? Além de tudo Kikyou disse que ela é muito importante para os Higurashi... isso vai se tornar uma guerra, Inuyasha! A guerra que seu pai tanto luta para evitar!

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e nisso Miroku suspirou pesadamente.

- É, pelo que vejo você não pensou nessa parte...

Inuyasha estava estático.

- Mas que porcaria! Como você não me avisa de algo assim antes Miroku?

Miroku riu.

- Eu? Você faz as suas burradas sem me consultar antes e eu que tenho que adivinhar e te ajudar? Não sou sua babá Inuyasha, você ja é grandinho para saber o que é certo ou errado... pelo menos era o que eu achava...

Inuyasha afundou mais ainda na poltrona.

- Estou perdido... uma guerra... papai vai me odiar por isso...

Mas Miroku ainda não tinha acabado.

- E onde vai escondê-la? Aqui nas terras do Sul é totalmente impossível, seu pai vive mais aqui do que no castelo, ele perceberia facilmente.

Inuyasha começou a entrar em desespero.

- Mais essa...

Miroku começou a ficar com pena de Inuyasha. Ele nem sempre havia sido tão burro daquele jeito, só as vezes, mas depois que havia conhecido Kikyou as coisas se complicaram. Parecia que ela o manipulava e ele simplesmente não conseguia escapar dela. E o idiota ainda estava com medo de tê-la engravidado. Miroku as vezes pensava como podia ter um primo como Inuyasha e ainda gostar dele.

Suspirou e observou o primo que estava perdido em seus pensamentos, murmurando coisas desconexas e sem sentido.

- Bem - falou chamando a atenção de Inuyasha que o olhou com esperança - Não tenho a solução para tudo, mas sei onde você pode escondê-la.

- Onde? - Inuyasha perguntou desesperado com um fio de esperança.

Miroku quase riu quando pensou que aquela alegria dele não ia durar muito quando escutasse o que ele tinha a propor.

- Um lugar que seu pai quase nunca vai. As terras do Oeste. - segurou o riso quando os olhos de Inuyasha se arregalaram - Mas para isso você teria que perdia a ajuda do...

- Não! Nunca! Jamais! De jeito nenhum! - Inuyasha levantou espumando de raiva - Nunca que eu vou pedir a ajuda do Sesshoumaru! Fora de questão!

- Ora, muito bem então, boa sorte tentando achar uma outra solução - Miroku apoiou a mão no queixo e sorriu abertamente.

- O que...? Mas que inferno!

...

Rin corria de um lado para outro sendo seguida por uma criatura verde que era praticamente do mesmo tamanho que ela.

- Fique quieta menina!

- O senho não me pega senhor Jaken! - Rin corria feliz pelo gramado fugindo do servo que ja estava arfante.

- Pare... sua humana... insolente...

- Acho que Sesshoumaru não ia gostar muito de escutar você chamando essa princesinha assim Jaken.

Rin se virou de sopetão na direção da voz e abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Tio Miroku! - a pequena correu até Miroku que se abaixou e abriu os braços para que a pequena se jogasse neles. O que ela fez sem pensar duas vezes.

MIroku a levantou e a girou no ar umas duas vezes antes de acomodá-la nos braços.

- Então, como vai a minha princesinha preferida? - ele perguntou apertando o nariz dela, arrancando uma gargalhada de Rin.

- Bem! Estava com saudades tio Miroku!

- Eu tambem estava! Como você cresceu! Espero que não esteja beijando meninos por aew mocinha, você é prometida para o meu futuro filho!

Rin riu abertamente.

- Eca! Beijos são nojentos tio Miroku! E quando o senhor vai ter um filho?

- Quando eu achar uma mãe para ele.

- Então vai demorar - Rin zombou - Sesshoumaru-sama diz que o senhor é um caso perdido e que nunca vai se casar.

Miroku fingiu uma cara de indignação.

- Preciso conversar com esse Sesshoumaru. Não se preocupe Rin, você terá o seu marido, só vai demorar um pouco...

- Muito, vai demorar muito. - uma voz interrompeu - E de mim, não estava com saudades?

Rin olhou para o lado e gritou a plenos pulmões.

- Tio Inuyasha!

Inuyasha apertou as orelhas no topo da cabeça, mas se adiantou para segurar Rin quando viu ela simplesmente pulando dos braços de Miroku para alcancá-lo.

- Estava, estava com saudades sim! Com muita saudade! Saudades desse tamanho - Rin disparou a falar e abriu os braços o maximo que conseguiu - Não, esse tamanho é pouco, mais, muito mais!

- Ei, ei - Inuyasha a interrompeu rindo pela aparente felicidade dela - Tudo bem, ja entendi!

- Fazia tempo que você não vinham aqui! Rin estava achando que tinham esquecido dela!

- Esquecer de você é impossivel - Inuyasha assegurou a ela que sorriu feliz - Só não vemos muito aqui por causa do...

- O que fazem aqui?

- Sesshoumaru-sama! - Rin exclamou feliz como sempre.

- ... dele - Inuyasha completou desgostoso.

Inuyasha e Miroku se viraram para observar o imponente youkai parado a alguns metros dele. Atras dele estava Jaken. Eles deviam ter adivinhado que o servo irritante irria correndo atras de Sesshoumaru assim que os visse. Como se o próprio Sesshoumaru não fosse capaz de detectar a presença deles.

- O que fazem aqui? - Sesshoumaru tornou a repetir no seu tom frio como sempre.

- Olá Sesshoumaru, a quanto tempo, não é? - Miroku comentou totalmente confortável, como se toda aquela frieza do youkai não o afetasse.

E aparentemente não afetava mesmo. Inuyasha parecia o único que estava a caminho da forca.

- Pouco tempo na minha opinião - Sesshoumaru se dignou a dizer - Acredito que a eternidade longe de vocês ainda não seria suficiente.

- Uma otima recepção como sempre - Miroku zombou enquanto Inuyasha rosnava, sabia que ele que teria que tomar as rédeas da conversa porque se não os irmão acabariam entrando numa briga, como sempre - Quase acredito em você, mas bem, respondendo a sua pergunta inicial, temos algo para tratar com você.

- Não me lembro de ter assuntos relevantes para tratar com dois inuteis - Sesshoumaru declarou simplesmente.

- Maldito... - Inuyasha rosnou e colocou Rin no chão.

- Acredite Sesshoumaru, com certeza é muito do seu interesse. Rin, você pode ir para o castelo na frente? Agora vamos ter uma conversa de adultos - Miroku disse bagunçando os cabelos dela. A pequena concordou e saiu correndo na direção do castelo.

Sesshoumaru observou o irmão e o primo atentamente.

- Jaken, vá com a Rin.

- Mas senhor Sesshou... - Jaken ia protestar, mas tremeu ao receber o olhar mais gélido possivel e que continha inumeras ameaças - Estou indo senhor Sesshoumaru, estou indo!

Miroku riu enquanto observava o ser verde correndo e chamando o nome de Rin.

- Falem de uma vez. Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo para perder com vocês. - Sesshoumaru declarou.

Inuyasha sentiu que sua paciência ja estava por um fio.

- Fique calmo Inuyasha - Miroku advertiu ja prevendo que o primo mais novo estava prestes a estourar - Lembre-se que você precisa da ajuda dele.

- Não precisa jogar isso na minha cara toda hora! - Inuyasha gritou irritado.

- Ora ora ora, quer dizer que o hanyou precisa da minha ajuda. Isso está se tornando interessante - Sesshoumaru zombou acidamente.

Inuyasha se sentiu enrrubescer e deu um tapa na nuca de Miroku.

- Ai!

- Viu o que você fez seu idiota? Agora vou ter que aguentar ele me jogando isso na cara para o resto da minha vida!

- E com todo o direito...

- Miroku! - Inuyasha ergueu a mão para dar mais um tapa no primo, mas a voz de Sesshoumaru o deteve.

- Vocês vão ficar de namoro ou vão direto ao que interessa?

Inuyasha e Miroku se encararam e trocaram olhares de quem sabe que tem uma tarefa nada facil pela frente. Inuyasha olhou suplicante para Miroku que suspirou a contragosto.

- Muito bem, preste atenção Sesshoumaru - Miroku disse subitamente sério o que chamou a atenção de Sesshoumaru. Miroku raramente ficava sério, então o assunto realmente deveria ser algo que merecesse a sua atenção.

Miroku não levou muito tempo para explicar a situação e fazer o pedido que os havia levado ate ali. Para a infelicidade de Inuyasha não tinha como Miroku omitir certos detalhes da vida amorosa dele.

Sesshoumaru escutou tudo em silêncio e sem esbossar expressão alguma como sempre. Quando o silêncio reinou no local ele girou os olhos e parou-os em Inuyasha.

- Você é um imbecil - foi tudo que ele disse.

Inuyasha sentiu seu sangue ferver.

- Viu só Miroku, eu disse que ele nunca iria ajudar! Agora vamos embora!

- Fique quieto hanyou - Sesshoumaru interrompeu o ataque dele - Eu só estava dizendo um fato, mas nunca disse que não ia ajudar.

Inuyasha congelou. No fundo a esperança dele era que Sesshoumaru não aceitasse e assim ele teria uma desculpa real para dar a Kikyou, não que ele achasse que ela fosse aceitar, mas não custava tentar. E agora ali estava Sesshoumaru, praticamente concordando.

- Você escutou o que disse? - Inuyasha quase gaguejou - Disse que vai me ajudar! Você não pode me ajudar, você me odeia!

- Odeio mesmo - Sesshoumaru concordou - E não estou fazendo isso para te ajudar, estou fazendo isso para ter uma miko em minhas mãos.

Inuyasha se calou e se condenou mentalmente por esquecer que o irmão tinha um ódio profundo, maio até do que o que sentia por ele, por toda e qualquer miko.

- Muito bem, a miko pode ficar aqui. Mas você - olhou para Inuyasha - vai se entender com nosso pai se algo der errado - Virou-se dando o assunto por encerrado e saiu em direção ao castelo - Ja podem ir embora.

- Ir embora o caramba, eu vou é dormir no castelo essa noite - Inuyasha saiu pisando duro atrás de Sesshoumaru.

Miroku se dignou a seguir os dois pensando que aquilo ou seria muito divertido ou terminaria com Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se matando.

...

Sesshoumaru estava sozinho em seu escritório, segurava uma taça que tinha metade de vinho e a balançava de um lado para outro.

Odiava cada vez que via seu meio irmão, ele só lhe trazia problemas, mas daquela vez ele havia trazido algo de útil, ou melhor, traria.

Uma miko. Ele finalmente teria uma daquela raça maldita em suas mãos, para fazer o que bem entendesse.

Assustou-se levemente quando a taça que estava em sua mão se quebrou derramando o resto de vinho sobre sua mesa e molhando alguns papeis inuteis.

- O que a taça te fez de tão ruim para você assassiná-la? - uma voz soou na porta e Sesshoumaru nem se dignou a olhá-lo.

- Achei que já tivesse ido embora.

- Ora Sesshoumaru - Miroku entrou e se dirigiu para uma prateleira onde Sesshoumaru guardava as bebidas e as taças. - Ja pode parar de ser tão frio assim, Inuyasha não esta aqui, ja deve estar tendo pesadelos com Kikyou a essa hora aliás.

- Ele é um idiota, se envolver com uma humana, uma miko - Sesshoumaru pegou o pano que Miroku lhe arremessou e limpou a mão molhada de vinho - E ainda por cima não saber se ela está grávida. Ele é uma desgraça, não pode ser meu irmão.

Miroku riu e sentou-se na cadeira em frente a ele. Trazia duas taças e uma ofereu a Sesshoumaru que a pegou sem falar nada.

A verdade era que Miroku era o mais próximo que Sesshoumaru podia chamar de amigo ou coisa parecida. Ambos haviam crescido juntos, combatido juntos e se conheciam melhor que ninguem. Se afastaram um pouco depois do nascimento de Inuyasha. Izayoi, a mãe humana de Inuyasha, havia morrido quando o mesmo era muito novo porque pegou uma febre dos youkais que foi letal a ela, Miroku se compadeceu do pequeno primo e praticamente se tornou seu guardião até o próprio pudesse tomar conta de si mesmo. Mas Inuyasha era tão irresponsável que Miroku não via como parar de cuidar do primo.

Sesshoumaru o adimirava por isso e por outras coisas. Miroku tinha seu lado mulherengo, engraçado e que aparentava não estar nem ai para a vida, mas tudo isso mascarava tambem um passado de sofrimento e lutas. Tal qual o de Sesshoumaru.

Mas claro que Sesshoumaru jamais diria isso ao primo.

- Diga-me a verdade Sesshoumaru - Miroku começou depois de um tempo - Você esta fazendo isso por vingança, não está? Por isso aceitou tão facil ajudar Inuyasha. VIngança.

Sesshoumaru observou o primo por um instante e depois mirou o liquido vermelho dentro de sua taça. Memórias não tão distantes tomando conta de sua mente.

Flash Back

- Sesshou...maru...sama... dói...

- Fique calada Rin - Sesshoumaru disse com as menina no colo, sua roupa antes branca estava vermelha com o sangue da pequena.

- Rin querida, vai ficar tudo bem - MIroku passou a mão pela testa da menina que estava molhada de suor.

Rin tossiu e uma quantia de sangue escapou pelos seus pequenos lábios. Sesshoumaru tremeu, de desespero pela primeira vez em muitos anos, ouvia o coração de Rin batendo cada vez mais devagar. Miroku colocou uma mão no ombro dele com o intuito de acalmá-lo.

- Dói... está frio... - Rin sussurou e logo depois fechou os olhinho e Miroku e Sesshoumaru não escutaram mais as batidas do coração dela.

Sesshoumaru perdeu o chão por um instante. Logo depois sentiu a Tenseiga, espada de seu pai, pulsar em sua cintura. Ainda havia uma chance.

Antes de Sesshoumaru trazer Rin de volta a vida, Miroku retirou das costas da pequena a flecha que fizeram tanto estrago. Assim que a tinha em mãos arregalou os olhos em espanto.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou e apertou as mãos com força ate sentir que as garras lhe rasgavam a palma. Aqueles simbolos na ponta da flecha só pertenciam a um lugar.

Aquela era flecha de miko.

Fim do Flash Back

Miroku observou Sesshoumaru pensativo e sabia que memórias ele estava revendo.

- Não pode matá-la, precisamos dela para Inuyasha pedir Kikyou em troca.

- Não vou matá-la - Sesshoumaru declarou impassivel - Mas ela vai se arrepender de ser uma miko.

O tom de voz de Sesshoumaru fez um arrepio passar pela espinha de Miroku, era nesses momentos que ele agradecia por não ter Sesshoumaru Taisho como inimigo.

- Como se chama afinal a miko? - Sesshoumaru perguntou.

- Kagome, Higurashi Kagome.

**Eiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ja que vocês tiveram o trabalhão de ler toda essa baboseira não custa nada deixar um review neh? Pô, são 1:41 da manhã! Olha só como eu amo vocês? kkkkk POr favorzinho, as reviews me animam, tive tão poucas no cap um que quase desisti! kkkkk**

**Valeu gente! .  
Kissus com carinho da Jess .**


End file.
